Craps is the most popular dice game that is known. Craps, having been brought to North America from Europe in the early 1700""s, was first played on river boats and then moved west with the frontier.
There are two types of Craps that are currently played: xe2x80x9cStreet Craps;xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBank Craps.xe2x80x9d Street Craps is typically played in an informal setting where players play against each other. A bet that is made by one player is covered by another player. Street Craps cannot proceed unless another player covers the bet.
Bank Craps is played in a casino where betting is structured. All bets are covered by the casino, which is known as the bank. All players play against the bank.
In a game of Craps, an initial roll of the dice is referred to as a xe2x80x9ccome outxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9ccome-outxe2x80x9d) roll. The xe2x80x9cresultxe2x80x9d of a roll of a pair of dice is defined to be the numeric sum of the markings on the face up sides of both dice. When, for example, a result of a roll of a pair of dice is the face up sides thereof having a sum of five spots, a xe2x80x9cfivexe2x80x9d is said to have been rolled.
Pass Line Bet
A player may make a xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d bet that is won when the come out roll is either a 7 or 11. When the come out roll is a 2, 3 or 12, the player loses. When the come out roll is 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10, a xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d is said to have been established. When the point is established, the dice are repeatedly rolled until either the point is rolled or a 7 is rolled. When the point is rolled, the player wins the pass line bet. When the 7 is rolled, the player loses the pass line bet.
True Odds Bet
When the player makes the pass line bet and the point is established, the player may make place cheques representative of a true odds bet behind cheques representative of the pass line bet. The player wins the true odds bet by winning the pass line bet. A payout on the true odds bet is in accordance with a true odds pay table which is given as:
Thus, for example, when the established point is 10, the player receives a two to one payout on the true odds bet in addition to winning the pass line bet when the 10 is rolled prior to 7 being rolled.
Come Bet
After the point is established, the player may make a xe2x80x9ccomexe2x80x9d bet that is similar in many respects to a pass line bet.
As a first example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the come bet, if the next roll is a 7, the player would win and everyone who made a pass line bet would lose.
As a second example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the come bet, if the next roll is 11, the player would win but pass line bets would be unresolved.
As a third example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the come bet, if the next roll is either a 2, 3 or 12, the player would lose the come bet but the pass line bets would be (remain) unresolved.
As a fourth example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the come bet, if the next roll is either a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, a point is established that is only relevant to the come bet. The dice are repeatedly rolled until either the relevant point is rolled or a 7 is rolled. When the relevant point is rolled, the player wins the come bet. When the 7 is rolled, the player loses the come bet.
Don""t Pass Line Bet
The player may make what is known as a xe2x80x9cdon""t pass linexe2x80x9d bet. The xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d line bet is lost when the come out roll is either the 7 or 11. When the come out roll is 2 or 3, the player wins. When the come out roll is 12, the player recovers cheques representative of the xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d line bet in what is called a push.
As in the pass line bet, when the come out roll is 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10, the point is established. The dice are repeatedly rolled until either the point is rolled or the 7 is rolled. When the point is rolled, the player loses the xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d line bet. When the 7 is rolled, the player wins the xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d line bet.
Don""t Come Bet
After the point is established, the player may make a xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet that is similar in many respects to a xe2x80x9cdon""y passxe2x80x9d line bet.
As a first example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet, when the next roll is 11, the player loses. Alternatively, if the next roll is a 7, both the xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet and any pass line bets are lost.
As a second example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet, if the next roll is either a 2, 3 or 12 the player would lose the xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet but the pass line bets would be (remain) unresolved.
As a third example, when there has been a come out roll that establishes a point and the player then makes the don""t come bet, when the next roll is either a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, a point is established that is only relevant to the don""t come bet. The dice are repeatedly rolled until either the relevant point is rolled or 7 is rolled. When the relevant point is rolled, the player loses the xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet. When the 7 is rolled, the player wins the xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d bet.
Place Bet
The player may make a xe2x80x9cplacexe2x80x9d bet on a particular number being rolled (eligible numbers include: 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10). The player wins the xe2x80x9cplacexe2x80x9d bet when the particular number chosen is rolled prior to a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d being rolled. If a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d is rolled before the particular number chosen is rolled, the player loses the xe2x80x9cplacexe2x80x9d bet. All xe2x80x9cplacexe2x80x9d bets are xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d on the xe2x80x9ccome outxe2x80x9d roll unless otherwise specified by the player.
Lay Bet
The player may make a xe2x80x9clayxe2x80x9d bet on a particular number being rolled (eligible numbers include: 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10). The player wins the xe2x80x9clayxe2x80x9d bet when the xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d is rolled prior to the particular number being rolled. If the particular number is rolled before a xe2x80x9c7xe2x80x9d is rolled, the player loses. All xe2x80x9clayxe2x80x9d bets are xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d on the xe2x80x9ccome outxe2x80x9d roll unless otherwise specified by the player.
Field Bet
The player may make a xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d bet, at any time. When the player makes the field bet and the following roll is a 3, 4, 9, 10 or 11, the player wins an even money payout. When the next roll is either a 2 or a 12, the player wins a two to one payout. When the roll is a 5, 6, 7, or 8, the player loses.
Hard Way Bet
The player may make what is known as a xe2x80x9chard wayxe2x80x9d bet on a 4, 6, 8 or 10 after a point has been established. When the dice are rolled and each die produces a 2, for example, a hard way 4 is said to have been rolled. When the player bets on a hard way 4, the dice are repeatedly rolled until either the hard way 4 is rolled or:
(a) any other combination having a sum of four is rolled; or
(b) the 7 is rolled.
When the hard way 4 is rolled, the player wins the hard way 4 bet. When any other combination having the sum of four or the 7 is rolled, the player loses the hard way 4 bet. A result of all other hard way bets is determined in a similar manner. All xe2x80x9chard wayxe2x80x9d bets are xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d on the xe2x80x9ccome outxe2x80x9d roll unless otherwise specified by the player.
One Roll Bets
The player makes any of a plurality of one roll bets on a result of an ensuing roll.
Examples of the one roll bets are:
a 7 must be rolled to win;
a 2, 3 or 12 must be rolled to win;
a 2 must be rolled to win;
a 3 must be rolled to win;
a 12 must be rolled to win;
an 11 must be rolled to win;
a 2, 3, 11, or 12 must be rolled to win;
a 6 must be rolled to win; and
an 8 must be rolled to win.
Jackpots
A jackpot is a cumulative pool or kitty in a game or competition. Jackpots associated with craps games are described in at least the following U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,482 (Henderson); U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,547 (Hobert); U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,670 (Hobert); U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,002 (Hobart); U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,596 (Hobart); U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,749 (Hobart) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,851 (Harris).
A progressive jackpot is a jackpot that gets bigger until it is won. That is, the jackpot value increases with each game. A progressive jackpot may be funded with a specific additional bet that is placed by a player, or a portion of every bet may be automatically allocated for the progressive jackpot. The Hobart jackpots may be progressive jackpots.
Despite the numerous jackpot schemes that are played during a craps game, there is still an unmet need for a progressive jackpot scheme that entices player interest. The present invention fulfills this need.
Furthermore, there is an unmet need for a three dice version of craps that entices player interest and which can be played separately from, or in conjunction with, a progressive jackpot scheme. The present invention also fulfills this need.
A craps game has a jackpot award. Three dice are used in at least the come-out roll. The craps game includes a progressive jackpot funded with an ante from each player who places a bet in the craps game. The craps game initiates a chance for the current players to win the progressive jackpot whenever a first predetermined outcome occurs in the come-out roll. The progressive jackpot is awarded to the current players if a roll subsequent to the come-out roll having a first predetermined outcome has a second predetermined outcome. The outcome of at least two of the dice in the come-out roll are used to determine the outcome of the craps game only if the come-out roll does not achieve the first predetermined outcome.